


【冢不二】午后庭院

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】午后庭院

午后庭院 

不二有午餐后小憩的习惯。   
在青学第三教学楼的后面，有一大片绿荫蔽日的庭院，因为是绘画社写生的场所，一般学生并不太出入那里。午后尤为静谧安静，被不二选定为最佳的午休之地。   
那一日看起来一如往常。   
和大猫在天台上用完午餐，不二就遁到熟悉的地点准备美美地睡个午觉。   
刚钻进草丛，却意外地发现已有人雀占鸠巢。   
更意外的是那个不请自来的人，不二刚好认识，并且某种程度上，两人也挺熟。   
不二所在的青学网球部的部长，手冢国光。 

手冢并没有表现出见到不二的意外。   
他甚至什么反应都没有。   
当然啦，因为手冢睡着了。   
颀长的身体微微绻起，头搭在自己曲起的右手上，另外一只手则攥着拳紧握在胸前。即使睡着了也是一副不能大意的姿态。。   
手冢身边还放着两本笔记和一本英语词典。不二很熟悉的那本，他经常借来在上面涂涂画画然后再还回去，很高兴看到从他手里接过字典随便翻看一眼后，额头冒青筋的手冢的样子。   
手冢是个很有趣的人呢。   
会用“有趣”来形容手冢的，大概只有不二一个人。 

这几天手冢大概是累坏了。还有一个月就是青学的文化祭，这段时间学生会的工作多得吓死人，身兼网球部部长和学生会会长，手冢一次也不耽搁网球部的练习，但是不二知道，在课活结束所有人都收拾东西离开后，手冢会回到办公室继续处理学生会的事务，而且往往一做就到深夜。   
不二盯着手冢睡梦中眉毛也是“川”字型的睡容看了一会，似乎好久都没有机会这么近距离地看过手冢了。这段时间两人即使见面，也就是在网球部的练习时匆匆对过几眼。   
因为不二脾气好，也够耐心，就是太懒散，担心他在没比赛的时候把胳膊腿都闲发霉了，龙崎教练特地指派不二去带一年级的新生，指导他们练习。   
手冢的主要任务还是看好三年级的正选。因此，虽然两人天天都见，却还真没有怎么好好打过招呼。 

不二想着想着，一阵倦意上泛。他揉揉眼睛，在手冢边上找了个地方躺下。   
因为手冢体型比他大一圈，这小树丛里本来空间就小，不二觉得有点伸展不开，他本想把手冢的身体往边上挪一点，但又不忍心惊扰他。于是自己只好收起手脚蜷成一团，乱七八糟地想了一些事，也睡着了。 

这一觉睡得香甜。   
不二难得没有做梦，只是快要醒来的时候，隐隐觉得唇上传来奇怪的触感。   
但那种感觉是如此轻柔，如羽毛划过水面，荡起几圈浅浅的涟漪。 

不二睁开眼，映入眼的是一张放大的俊颜。   
手冢瞳孔深黑，毫不躲闪地直直看进不二冰蓝色的眼睛里。一时视线交缠，暧昧丛生。   
不二有些恍神。   
刚刚那种触感并不是错觉⋯⋯不二并不是傻瓜，就算没吃过猪肉，也总见过猪跑，他毫不怀疑刚刚自己是在睡梦中被人偷袭了。而犯人有且只可能是一个。 

就着两人此时面面相觑不足10厘米的距离，不二微笑起来：“手冢我一直以为你是君子。”   
“哦？”青学国中学长会会长、男子网球部部长，以及不二周助的现任亲亲恋人，手冢国光轻勾唇角：“怎么说？”   
“君子坦荡荡，只有小人才会偷袭。”   
不二的眼睛很亮，亮得手冢想再去亲他一口。 

如此直白的诱惑，送上门的食物，岂有不吃的道理？   
更不要提，因为自己最近太忙，没能好好照顾自己的身体，不二因此闹了一个月的脾气，几乎见到他就绕道走。两人已一月没有过如此肌肤之亲。   
此时躲了他一个月的人就这么乖乖地呆在他怀里，眼神貌似纯良地等待他的“偷袭”。   
于是手冢坦荡荡地吻上不二明亮的眼睛。 

“君子坦荡荡。闭上眼睛，我要吻你。” 

——END——


End file.
